


(height) differences

by loathetolove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Banter, Bickering, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, GOD I LOVE THIS PAIRING, M/M, One Shot, it's basically just them flirting, or like, tbh tsukki bokuto and suga are barely there, you know. the good kush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loathetolove/pseuds/loathetolove
Summary: “I’m only five centimeters shorter than you, Kuroo-san. It’s really not as significant as you think it is.” Akaashi sets his water bottle down on the bench and faces Kuroo.“Yeah, but you’re missing the important part here. That being-” Kuroo grins- “I’mfive centimeterstallerthan you.”





	(height) differences

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how but i wrote this in two days. it's my magnum opus. enjoy
> 
> *edit 8/29/19 - I CHANGED THE TITLE BECAUSE LAST NIGHT WHEN I WAS LOOKING THROUGH THE TAG I FOUND ONE WITH AN ALMOST IDENTICAL TITLE. I DON'T KNOW HOW I DIDN'T SEE IT BEFORE I'VE BEEN THROUGH THE ENTIRE TAG DOZENS OF TIMES QAZWSXECDVFTGYHUJIMK

“I’m only five centimeters shorter than you, Kuroo-san. It’s really not as significant as you think it is.” Akaashi sets his water bottle down on the bench and faces Kuroo.

“Yeah, but you’re missing the important part here. That being-” Kuroo grins- “_I’m_ five centimeters _taller_ than you.”

It’s an after-practice routine. Kuroo, being the ‘provocation expert’, says something, well, provocative. Every time, despite being consistently quiet and calm otherwise, Akaashi makes some sly comment in response, whether it was directed toward him or not.

This time, it had been brought about when Kuroo pointed out that he has a slight height advantage over Akaashi. He emphasized the fact by doing that sort of half-salute from the top of his forehead, letting his hand pass clean over Akaashi’s head. A few snide remarks about the captain’s wild hair being the only reason for this later, they were at the point of no return.

Admittedly, Kuroo has recently been singling him out, if only for the ensuing good-natured banter that he finds to be so enjoyable. It’s always a delight to find someone who can take it as well as dish it out in return.

Akaashi narrows his eyes doubtfully. “That’s the same thing.”

“Is it though?” Kuroo tilts his head. This is going to be great.

“Actually… you’re right. They’re different,” the setter confesses, picking up a stray volleyball from the floor. Kuroo doesn’t hold his breath waiting for his agreement. He knows it won’t come, but neither will a resigned dismissal just to get him to be quiet. “The second way feeds your ego more.”

Just as expected. Kuroo gasps in mock offense, pressing his hand to his heart as Akaashi continues to roll the volleyball around in his hands nonchalantly. “So mean! Do you talk to all the third years like that?”

“No. Usually just you.” He casually tosses the volleyball up in the air, stepping backwards and catching it squarely in his hands.

“Aww, I feel so special,” Kuroo drawls, letting playful sarcasm seep into his words. “Why me?” He inquired, pushing the conversation further, even though he knew full well what his answer would be.

“You say things you know will get a reaction out of people. It’s what you do. I couldn’t say why, but you do it, and I suppose that’s what makes you in particular…” He pauses, looking at the volleyball as though it will help him find the right words.

“Irresistible?” He knows it’s too early to be this cocky, but he really can’t help himself. He’s sure his reaction will be worth it.

Akaashi gives him a deadpan look, as if trying to say ‘seriously?’ before continuing. “Infuriating.”

Kuroo laughs at both his expression and how easily the assessment seemed to come to him, as if he’d spent time thinking about it outside of their conversations. “Exactly. It’s fun.” That’s not really all there is to it, but he has to give him some credit for actually giving a well thought-out response. “Especially with people like you, because you actually talk back.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow and tucks the ball under his arm, surveying him with those stormy gunmetal blue eyes. Kuroo has to blink a few times when he catches himself staring, watching the different shades meld together and play off of each other.

So, Akaashi is really nice-looking, and really witty and intelligent, and, according to Yaku, ‘so out of your league it’s not even funny; seriously, I’d laugh, but then I’d feel guilty after’.

Basically, he’s done for.

He realizes that Akaashi has responded. “That’s not very mature for someone who insists that he’s an old man.”

Thanks to years of academy training, he manages to keep his composure and not flush at having his yearning thoughts interrupted. “Bold words from someone who’s supposed to respect his elders.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes in exasperation, but Kuroo can see the corner of his mouth twitching. He can tell that the setter is enjoying this just as much as he is. Now, it’s only a matter of getting him to admit it.

“Being older than someone - by only a year, I might add - does not automatically elicit respect. And it definitely does not make you wise.”

“Excuse you, I am plenty wise! I’ll have you know that I am in college prep classes.”

“I know that. But wisdom is not the same thing as intelligence. It’s book smarts versus street smarts, or plain common sense.”

Kuroo holds his chin, pretending to think hard. “Like that one saying about tomatoes and fruit salad?”

The corner of his mouth twitches again, and he closes his eyes for a few seconds. “Sure, Kuroo-san. If that’s how you want to look at it, then sure.”

There’s a lull in the conversation, and it’s only then that Akaashi’s words catch up to Kuroo. He gapes, genuinely surprised. “Wait, do you think I’m smart?”

“I-” Akaashi looks like a deer in headlights, and Kuroo has rarely felt so accomplished in his life. “I never said you weren’t.”

“So you do!” Kuroo knows he’s grinning like an idiot, but he’s so amused and sort of flustered at the results of getting Akaashi to let his guard down. He really should do this more often. Not even the banter, just… Talking. Talking that, yes, might ultimately turn into banter, but regardless of that...

Then he remembers, ‘oh, wait, I’d keel over and die from adoration if I spent any more time with him, especially if it was just the two of us’ and resigns himself to his fate of being a pining loser for all of eternity.

“No comment.” Akaashi seems to have recovered enough to regain partial control of his expressions. He looks back at the volleyball. Kuroo notices what he thinks is a hint of a blush on his face and _almost_ clutches his at heart and falls to his knees. Almost.

“Your denial speaks volumes on its own, Akaashi.”

“You’re not as smooth as you think you are.” Kuroo chuckles. He knows that already. He’s been told multiple times, by many different people.

He decides that it’s time for his ultimate comeback, the one he’s been saving in the arsenal since they started talking. “Well, you can make fun of me all you want, because at the end of the day, there’s one thing you’ll never be able to take away from me.”

“Please, enlighten me.” Akaashi is slightly smirking, just _slightly_, and even so, Kuroo has to swallow hard to keep his (hopefully) confident smirk from turning into a big, dorky grin.

“Those five centimeters,” he says, and the look on Akaashi’s face once he understands the reference to their earlier debate is something that Kuroo will treasure forever.

Tsukishima, who had been silently watching the exchange from the sidelines, determines that now would be the right time to ask Bokuto a question. “Are they always like this?”

Bokuto barely considers the question before answering. “Pretty much.”

Kuroo shrugs. “We have fun.”

“Clearly.” Tsukishima casts one last confused look between the two of them before he grabs his bad and backs out of the gym.

“Oh, yeah, we cleaned up the rest of the equipment while you guys were talking!” Bokuto slings his bag over one shoulder and catches one side of the door just before it’s about to swing closed. “You’re holding the last ball, Akaashi.”

The setter looks at the volleyball, still held in his hands. “Ah. Sorry, Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah, I promise we’ll help more tomorrow. I guess we just got, uh…” He rubs the back of his neck. He had forgotten that they were still… You know, there. “Sidetracked.”

“Don’t worry about it! I guess you really do have fun, eh?” With a thumbs-up and what could be a wink or a badly-timed blink directed towards Kuroo, he heads outside.

They stand in silence as they watch the door shut with a click. The only sound in the room is the whirring of the ceiling fan.

Kuroo watches as Akaashi walks over to the bin where they store volleyballs on the side of the room and dumps the ball in.

They’re alone. He’s alone. With Akaashi. Who he likes.

“So…” Kuroo breaks the silence. “We do have fun, right?”

The vice captain considers the question for a few seconds. “Right.”

“You’re admitting that you like doing this?” He’s been told that one of his talents is pushing his luck. He has to agree.

“Doing what?”

“Having these conversations,” he clarifies.

“They’re less like conversations and more like arguments.”

“I think ‘arguments’ is a little harsh. I don’t intend to be mean. I’m not, right?” He makes the decision to be a bit vulnerable and address one of his legitimate concerns. “You’d tell me if I was?”

Akaashi scoffs, crossing his arms. “Please. Everyone knows that you don’t mean any of it. You couldn’t be genuinely hurtful even if you actually tried to be.”

“Thank you? I... think?” He takes a few steps in his direction. “You’re gonna have to elaborate.”

He rolls his eyes again. He does that a lot, Kuroo notices. “You’re too nice to be mean.”

Kuroo raises his eyebrows. He certainly hadn’t planned on getting him to admit his true thoughts about him. He’s starting to become flustered. His solution? Pressing his luck even more. “Oho? You think I’m nice _and_ smart?”

“No comment,” he repeats, and walks forward.

“Hmm.” Kuroo is so confused, but he’s definitely not complaining. “It’s bickering,” He resolves. “Not arguing.”

He dares to take a couple more steps forward. Akaashi doesn’t step back.

Kuroo’s heart is beating insanely fast, and he wonders if it’s loud enough that Akaashi can hear it like he feels it thrumming in his chest. He vaguely registers the idea as ridiculous, but is once again distracted by his eyes.

They are so close once Kuroo takes another step forward, and his eyes are so _so_ blue at this short distance. If they were any closer, they’d be kissing. The thought almost makes him choke on air.

“Uh.” He clears his throat awkwardly. “We’re really… close right now.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you… Do you want to step back?”

“No,” he says. He realizes that the setter is probably feeling just as awkward as he is. The thought brings him comfort. There’s definitely blush on his face, and he’s not meeting his eyes anymore. Kuroo could cry. “Do you want me to step back, Kuroo-san?”

“Hell no,” he blurts out, probably louder than necessary. Akaashi makes a face and Kuroo immediately mentally slaps himself. Curse his traitor mouth.

The door creaks open.

“Hey, have you guys see-” The two turn to look at the newcomer. Kuroo recognizes Karasuno’s vice captain by his silver hair. The intruder’s eyes widen, and Kuroo realizes what the scene must look like to an outsider. “Um. Tanaka and Nishinoya. Two second years. Er...”

He stutters and then falters at their scandalized stares. “One has a monk haircut and the other… I don’t even know what’s going on. I-I’m gonna go now?” He gestures outside with his thumb and rapidly makes his exit.

Kuroo turns back to Akaashi, bewildered. He also seems embarrassed, and it’s such an adorable look on him, and Kuroo wants to _die_.

He figures that - damn it - now is as good a time as any to ask, at least before anybody else interrupts them. He steels himself for rejection. “Can I-”

“Yes.”

Kuroo blinks. “I didn’t even finish my sentence. Do you even know what I was going to say?”

Akaashi glares at him. “You know what I mean. Don’t make me say it again, please.”

Kuroo blinks again. His brain is officially fried. “So, I can-” He gestures to his mouth. “Like, on the lips?”

The setter rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time, and he’s really blushing now, but he looks like he’s trying not to laugh. He wants him to laugh so bad. He wants to _make_ him laugh. Not just the snickers he gets when he does something stupid, but real laughter. He wonders what it sounds like. Probably amazing, unlike his ‘crazy donkey laugh’ (again, courtesy of Yaku).

Somebody needs to pinch him, or else he’s going to go insane.

“Dork,” he says, but there’s no venom in it, just fond, playful ‘mockery’, if you could even call it that.

Kuroo barely has to tilt his head down for their lips to meet, and he can admit to himself that, yeah, maybe he’d made a bigger deal about that five centimeters’ height difference than it actually was.

But if this is where it landed him, he can’t say he regrets any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i ADORE this pairing, i think it's really underappreciated and their dynamic is so interesting and fun
> 
> i get so unbelievably happy whenever i see that there's a new kurooaka (kuroaka? is that the other ship name or is that the basketball one?) fic you have no idea. so i thought, maybe someone out there will get the same joy from seeing this?? probably not lmao
> 
> anyway uh. appreciate this ship. drink water. comment/kudos if you'd like. im gonna go


End file.
